


overflow

by kitseybarbours



Series: kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Canon Asexual Character, Creampie, M/M, Office Sex, Sex-Repulsed Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Trans Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Trans Male Character, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitseybarbours/pseuds/kitseybarbours
Summary: At least in this, as in all things, Elias is efficient.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950361
Comments: 7
Kudos: 99





	overflow

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 2: Creampie**
> 
> Warnings for non-consensual unprotected sex. Jon is trans; words used for his genitalia are 'cock' and 'cunt.' He is also heavily implied to be sex-repulsed, a boundary which Elias ignores.

* * *

It’s strange, Jon knows, but he thinks he would prefer it if Elias weren’t so quiet when he fucked him.

If he spoke to Jon—whispered endearments that made Jon’s skin crawl, or told him he was a filthy slut getting all that he deserved—Jon would understand. If he groaned, and gasped, and came with a shout, then maybe someone would hear him, and know just what was going on behind his closed office door. Jon would have a witness.

But he is quiet, his breath ghosting across the tender skin of Jon’s back and neck as he takes him over his desk, his hands steady on Jon’s protruding hipbones. The occasional low hum of pleasure, deep in his throat, lands harder on Jon’s ears than a cry of rage. And Jon stays silent, bracing himself on trembling arms, feeling his neglected cock throbbing and cursing the wetness stirring in his cunt.

At least in this, as in all things, Elias is efficient. Jon can feel him getting closer, the jerks of his hips growing shallower; and then with a last pleasured exhalation he comes.

It’s only when Jon feels a sick, wet warmth filling him that he realises Elias isn’t wearing a condom.

He goes rigid at once, trying to strain away; but it’s too late. Elias holds him fast, his fingers an elegant vise.

‘Good boy,’ says Elias, very calm. ‘You take my come so well.’ He kisses the side of Jon’s neck; Jon fights not to recoil. He waits, desperate, for Elias to pull out, so he can hike up his underwear, button his trousers, hurry to the bathroom to wipe himself clean and try to remember how to breathe.

But Elias isn’t moving. Still inside him, he traces one finger down the knobby bones of Jon’s spine and says, ‘We don’t want you making a mess of yourself, do we? Your lovely new office chair.’

‘I—my—what?’ says Jon, startled into speech. ‘I’ll—I’ll clean up. I always do.’

He can hear Elias’ smile, meltingly sweet. ‘I think we’d better plug you up.’

‘ _No—_ Elias, please—’

‘Oh, I’m sorry. Did you think I was giving you a choice?’

He opens a drawer, rummages in it. Jon, casting a terrified glance over his shoulder, sees a flash of metal, a glint of green. He feels bile or tears rising in his throat; he can only be grateful that Elias wanted his arse today, and not his cunt.

Finally, Elias pulls out. Jon has only seconds of relief before he replaces his cock with a plug. It’s cold—Jon shudders when it touches him—and it’s big, bigger than Elias’ cock, bigger than anything Jon has taken before. He can feel it pushing the cooling come back inside him, filling him, making sure none of it is wasted. A sob escapes him.

Elias pushes it all the way in, running a delicate finger around the rim of Jon’s stretched, aching hole. ‘There,’ he murmurs. ‘You’ll be feeling me for days.’

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> From the Kinktober 2020 [prompt sheet](https://twitter.com/naughtical_nbd/status/1308904683696783361?s=20) by [naughtical_nbd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughtical_nbd/pseuds/naughtical_nbd/works). The fics in this series are not related to one another and can be read in any order. They will be posted to a [thread on my Twitter](https://twitter.com/saintmontague/status/1311850471401820161?s=20) as they are updated on AO3.


End file.
